This invention relates to improved bearing constructions. More specifically, it relates to improved bearing constructions, particularly suitable for use in structures encountering dynamic loading radially of the shaft.
Prior art of possible relevance includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,746 issued July 9, 1963 to Sollinger; and 3,276,676 issued Oct. 4, 1966 to Buske.
In mechanisms employing relatively rotatable members including a shaft, wherein loads are applied to the members radially of the shaft, the shape of bearing tends to distort due to dynamic loads with the result that the bearings lose their load carrying capacity. In some cases, the loss is sufficient as to cause a bearing seizure.
Typically, to overcome the problem, the bearings are made with variable wall thicknesses and have a maximum interior diameter along the parting line of the bearing, that is, in a direction generally transverse to the application of the load. The minimum internal diameter is approximately at 90.degree. to the maximum internal diameter. The above identified Buske patent is exemplary of this approach.
Substantial difficulties may be encountered with bearings of the type proposed by Buske. For example, the same must be oriented properly during their initial installation or their load carrying capacity is actually reduced rather than increased by reason of the departure from a true circular configuration.